Mys-Tech
Mys-Tech is an occult megacorporation and one of many villainous factions in Marvel Comics. They were depicted as a shadowy Faustian organization who acted as the main villainous faction in a range of initially successful but short-lived comics launched in the US by Marvel UK in the 1990s including the Marvel UK comic Overkill. They first appeared in Warheads #1 (June 1992). An British multinational chemical corporation with worldwide interests, Mys-Tech is one of the powerful companies on Earth. It is headquartered in London, United Kingdom/England. Mys-Tech employs thousands of people with facilities all over the world. Their assets included the "Un-Earth", a model of the planet that operated like a voodoo doll or sorts, and the Warheads, mercenaries who could travel through wormholes to other dimensions or times. The board members eventually transformed themselves into beings of even greater power known as the "Techno-Wizards". Overview In the year 987, A.D. seven people who are the ruling "Mys-Tech Board", were originally members of the "Sect of Chasidm", an arcane druid cult made a deal with the demon Mephisto: in exchange for influence, power, and immortality, they agreed to funnel souls into Mephisto's hellish Realm. Over the subsequent millennium, those same 7 mages acquired great wealth became the board members of a London-based corporation named Mys-Tech which was founded in 1936 A.D. And to pay their debt to Mephisto, the Mys-Tech board plotted to take control of the world and kill vast numbers of innocent people. Haldane was chief scientist, discovering the space/time "wormhole" portals through which Rathcoole supervised their agents, the Warheads, in acquiring advanced technology and forming Gena-Sys, their secret research lab run by Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey under Wychwood's supervision. The Warheads obtained such valuable material as Protosilicon, which allows computers to act via advanced logic and intuition, as well as mutating living beings; and the "MOPED" (Mind Operated Personal Dematerialization) technology which enables personal space/time/dimension transport. Further subsidiaries of Mys-Tech include the Psight Corporation, developed by Wychwood to empower young human mutates; the Nakasoni Corporation, which refined the Protosilicon that inadvertently empowered the bio-computer warrior Digitek; and the Omni Corporation, under Wychwood, a front for the Bane, servants to the Red Lord, the degenerated Celtic war god Bodb Derg. Crowe serves as de facto leader, Gryffn as security officer; Porlock's operations have included efforts to master the MOPED and the powerful entity Abadon, while Tyburn has pursued secret agendas. Recently, the Mys-Tech Board sought ways to escape Mephisto's oppressive quotas, but Haldane's quest for alternative means of immortality was discovered by the demon-lord, who slew him and punished the others. Nonetheless, Mys-Tech's efforts continued, though many attempts have instead generated some of their greatest adversaries, including the Gena-Sys created Genetix team and the transgenic, trigger-happy prodigy Killpower, the MOPED empowered Motormouth, and Dark Angel, to whom Tyburn has shown mysterious favor. Mys-Tech's most ambitious effort was the creation of the Un-Earth, a miniature replica of Earth created via their techno-magic which served as a virtual "voodoo doll"; actions affecting or occurring on the Un-Earth affected the true Earth. At the peak of the Un-Earth's power, the Techno-Wizards attempted to take control of Earth, beginning with sending monstrous demons to attack mankind. Many heroes fell against Mys-Tech, but Wolverine and Death's Head (Minion) retaliated by killing two of the Board members, nearly unraveling all of reality in the process. Dark Angel led Professor X, Dr. Strange, Death's Head, the Knights of Pendragon's Albion, and Motormouth in repairing reality, turning back time to before the demons were unleashed and forever barring the Board from accessing the Un-Earth again. Frustrated by their defeats by the superheroes, Crowe led them to use their bio-computer to restructure them on a quantum level, granting them much greater power. However, they still failed in their efforts to usurp a piece of the fabric of reality to gain much greater power, thwarted by Dark Angel, Death's Head, and others. Undaunted, they made efforts to achieve power and/or escape Mephisto's control on other planets, such as Eopia, foiled by the heroic Dark Guard, and even in an alternate future Mars Colony, defeated by Death's Head. Though not seen in some time, Mys-Tech has proven to have their hands in virtually every dark plot in the United Kingdom, and many more across the world and beyond. Members Board Members *'Algernon Crowe' *'Bronwen Gryffn' *'Ranulph Haldane' *'Eadmund Porlock' *'Brendan Rathcoole' *'Gudrun Tyburn' *'Ormond Wychwood' Employees/Agents *Graham Atkinson *James Burnett *Collapsar *Gadafel *Jack the Pantherine, *Philip Jenkins *Dr. Stephen Jenkins *Mr. George Lee *Oswald Mabon *Magpie *Master Key/Alfred J. Swinburne *Professor Bysshe Meadows *Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey *Mys-Tech D. O. G. s (Discover, Observe, Gather) *Commander Andrei Ritinski *Mr. Skyler *Permafrost *Psycho-Warriors *Psycho-Wraiths *Safehouse *Sisters of Grace *Skire *Slaughterhouse Six/Harpies *Sunder/Eopia *Carrie Taylor *Tektos *Dr. Sarah Townsend *Warheads *Daryl Webb (formerly) *Jonathon Bryant Sidney Fishburne *Mr. Anthony Grant *Breeze James *Professor Daniel Jones *Killpower *Colin Laarson *Vernon "V" Matthews *Motormouth *Panther *Q7 Strikeforce *Shou Suyin (spy for Otomo) Front Groups/Subsidiaries *'Gena-Sys': The genetic research division of Mys-Tech responsible for conducting "bio-occult" research and development of potential supersoldiers on behalf of the evil corporation. However, they are responsible for the birth of the superhero team called "Genetix", mutants with unknown pasts who rebelled against Mys-Tech and they are now fighting back and seeking to stop their insidious plans. *'Nakasoni Corporation': A front for Mys-Tech. It was the London branch where a secret program called Project: Digitek was conducted. Thebuilding was reduced to a crater after the hit squad attacked. After the attack, Tyburn had all staff connected with the affairdealt with in the usual way (they were presumably killed in a grisly manner). A Nakasoni squad arrived to clear up the mess at Miracle Systems and recover the geoid after MarxJephcott called for assistance. *'Omni Corporation': A front group for Mys-Tech and it was run by this group's former CEO Francesca Lexley Grace (simply known as "Grace"), a woman who was responsible for several environmental crimes and the possessed puppet of the monstrous demon calling itself "The Bane". Gallery The Mys-Tech Conglomerate.jpg|The Mys-Tech Conglomerate Mys-Tech Conglomerate.jpg Mys-Tech Board.jpg Mys-Tech Organization.jpg The Techno-Wizards.jpg Techno-Wizards.jpg The Sect of Chasidm.jpg Sect of Chasidm.jpg Trivia *In the early comic books, this corporation's name is often "MyS-TECH". *They are also known as both "Mys-Tech Conglomerate" and the "Mys-Tech Organization". Category:Cults Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Organizations Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Satanism Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Genocidal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Damned Souls